


冰原风息

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Arctic Wolf Neil, Hunter The Protagonist, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: “我”在某个冬天救助了一只受伤的小狼崽子。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	冰原风息

**Author's Note:**

> 尼尔真的不是人，这篇本质是撸毛文学，不要问我后面怎么搞对象，我也不知道。

冬天来临的时候，我在院子外边发现了狼的幼崽。

不是一窝，仅有一只，皮毛是灰褐色的，但颜色比通常的狼崽子要浅些。我捡到他的时候，这个落单的小男孩儿已经奄奄一息，靠近我的屋子或许只是为了找个地方避寒。他被打伤了一只眼睛，看伤口形状像是同族的利爪所致，不过也有可能是断木茬或恰好擦过的枪弹所致。这几年的冬天愈发寒冷，在外游荡的生物的日子都不太好过，如果我不搭救他一把，把他独自关在外头，他大概撑不过三天。

徘徊在附近的狼群的阿尔法开始上年纪了。据资历更老的猎人说，那家伙已经在那位置上待了好些年，攻击性不低，脾气也不小，此前还发生过几起对猎人居住地的侵扰事件。那头狼显然是不那么乐意跟人保持良好关系的类型。老一些的猎人管他叫萨特，一个还算好记的代号。他们教过我怎么辨识他，个头并不特别大、但足够健壮，尾巴像是断过一般总是耷拉着，咆哮时的面相特别凶。在某些特定的场合，萨特具备的威胁性会比黑熊更大。也正因如此，在这一带跟狼搭上线或许并不是个好主意。

狼是养不熟的，我明白这个道理。但在这一带活动的猎人都不会去射杀幼崽，狼或熊都是一样，算是某种烙在骨子里的准则。我把那只狼崽捡进了屋子，把他放在壁炉边，让他冻得发僵的身体先暖和起来。他刚一能动弹，就迅速躲到了离我很远的起居室角落里，藏在桌腿后头，警惕地盯着我看，仿佛生怕我把他逮去剥皮。

“我对你的皮没什么兴趣。”我对他说，“肉也是。”我不知道他听得懂多少，但他一直没从那个角落里出来。我从冰箱里翻出一块剩下的鹿肉，切下几小片等它们化冻。然后我把那些生肉留在了地毯边上，转身回去了卧室。那天我睡得很早，刮过窗缝的风也很吵，以至于我几乎没去搭理外头的动静。

第二天早上那小崽子还在。鹿肉不见了，地毯边和地板上都被他挠了几道爪痕，不过很浅。我一出现在起居室，他立刻又退回到角落里。他的眼睛是蓝色的，对于狼来说不那么常见，躲在阴影中时泛着幽幽冷光。

他就这么暂住了下来。每次我出门时都会给他留一道缝，但他也只是跟到院子里转悠一圈，在雪地里打两个滚儿，再挨着房子解决一下排泄问题——我搞不清这么小的幼崽是否有划分地盘的意识。每次他都比我先一步钻回屋里。我还是会给他匀出一些吃不完的鹿肉，他从不当着我的面食用，但隔段时间去看就会发现他一点儿没剩下。一周后他不再在我出现时跑去一旁离我远远的了，他会蹲守在壁炉边，理直气壮地占据最暖和的一小块地方。

他的皮毛还不够厚实，不足以帮他捱过整个寒冬。他本该夭折在一个暴风雪降临的夜晚，成为一具小小的尸体。这种事在猎区里随处可见，在松林间或荒原深处，在断崖下和雪窟里，我们不必去横加干涉。但就像艾弗斯说过的，心软是我的坏毛病。

我给这狼崽子取名叫尼尔，那是当我还小的时候我祖母的陪护犬的名字。这一个尼尔更加幼小，更加难以驯养，恐怕也不会长久地与人一起生活。他对我的态度在渐渐转好，在他住进我家的第三周，他开始允许我稍微摸摸他的脑袋。第四周时他开始当着我的面进食，并在我摸他的头颈时翻身躺在地毯上，露出毛色更浅也更为柔软的腹部。

他还是太小了，即使露出牙齿也无法给人造成威胁。他试过轻轻咬我的手掌，一点儿不痛，他的牙还不够尖锐，事实上也没用上多大力气。下一场暴风雪来临的时候，他在风声呼啸中蜷作一团，在我试图碰他的尾巴时不大高兴地竖起耳朵。我把他抱到膝上，他也没有反抗。在我抚摸了一会儿他的皮毛之后，他闭眼睡着了。

当冬天结束的时候，尼尔的眼睛好了个七七八八，跑跳时的平衡性似乎也没怎么受影响了。春日到来，积雪化去，我替他打开后门，将他送出院子的围栏，并在他身后关上了门栏。尼尔回头看我，安静地蹲守了一阵，见我迟迟没有再打开围栏的意思，才渐渐走远了些。他大约徘徊了半个钟头，在逐渐远去的过程中还回了好几次头。

他还是走了。人和野兽无法长久共生，我们总有分别的时候。

我曾担忧过我在冬天的一时心软是否会给他带来更多麻烦。在这样的猎区里，人和野兽向来是互相威胁的关系，各自都不应对彼此的族群失去警惕之心。狼如果太过亲近人，可能会因为跑到离镇子太近的地方而丢掉命。

这一带的猎人大都会频繁地光顾惠勒的酒馆，在前台喝上一杯，再从她那儿搬走一箱半箱的库存拉回自己家里。我在吧台附近没听说过有关于伤了眼的小狼崽的故事，看样子尼尔很聪明地躲回了荒原深处。艾弗斯在那儿听我说完这个冬天的故事，又露出了那种介于无奈和不赞同之间的苦闷表情。“你迟早会因为这种做法吃苦头的。”他对我说。

“但你也说过，跟一些野兽保持相对良好的关系不是什么坏事。”我说。

“我指的是在野外碰上的时候各自不表露敌意，这样可以免去许多不必要的麻烦，但不包括把它们请回家里。”艾弗斯指出。

猎物变得越来越值钱，我们也不需要频繁地进行杀戮。而那些狼，假若不是盯上了它们的皮毛，通常是被排除在狩猎范围外的。它们更像是自然灾害的一种，像极地的冰寒，像风暴本身，结群而来，扑杀猎物，扬长而去。如果尼尔能活过这个年头，也会成为它们中的一员。在这样的环境中，我们双方都是狩猎者，保持良好的关系就像划下一道边界线，各自都不逾越。

艾弗斯说得很在理，但是在下一个冬天来临时，我又在院子外边看见了尼尔。他长大了不少，皮毛的颜色变得更浅了，几乎和周围的风雪融为一体。他将前肢搭在围栏上，见我从屋子里出来便冲着我摇晃尾巴，不像是难以驯养的狼，倒更像是猎犬或雪橇犬。我在离他够近的时候在真正认出他，他的一只眼睛上还有伤痕，只是藏进了愈发长而柔软的毛发中，而且变浅了不少。他用灰蓝色的眼睛望着我，我将手递给他。他没有咬我的手掌，而是小心地叼住了我的衣袖。

我还是为他打开了围栏，他兴高采烈地把我扑压在雪地里。他的力气也变大了不少。他的脑袋往我的脖子附近拱的时候，鼻息粗沉而温热。有一瞬间我感到了危险，将咽喉从正面暴露给一个捕食者。当然我可以和他搏斗，反袭向他的喉咙。我的腰间常备着手枪，我也可以把子弹打进他的胸肋间。我很少射杀狼，但我同样熟知它们的习性和弱点。尼尔是个容易落单的家伙，将他杀死比对别的个体下手更为安全。不过老实说，我不太想这样做。

尼尔低下头来，用脑袋亲昵地蹭了蹭我的脸，并没有做出任何更为过激的举动。

他还在我的壁炉边取暖，从我这里讨要一些鹿肉，并不介意我抚摸他愈发漂亮的皮毛。若不是他的牙齿间残留着食肉留下的腥味儿，他的爪子也明显愈发锋利了，他看上去倒很像是一条对人类相当缺乏攻击性的无害的大型犬了。有时他向我扑来，我还是会条件反射地用手臂抵挡。有一次我的确反击了，将他倒按在地板上。他受惊了，咬住了我的小臂，牙齿依然陷得不太深。我假装受伤，对着他哀嚎了一声。他立刻松了嘴，蓝眼睛里透露出接近惊惶的神色。

我从地板上爬起身，抖抖手臂示意无碍。他小心地凑上来，用粗糙的舌头舔了舔我的胳膊，确认它并没有在渗血才放心地“呜——呜”哼了几声。

我曾在他熟睡时思索过，野兽对人是否应当抱有这种近乎理所当然的好意。或许是因为前者的心思反而比后者更为单纯，一条命足以换来另一条。也或许是因为这个冬天并不那么难熬，不被逼至极端的困境就都不会暴露出狩食者的本能。有时我会枕着他就这么在地毯上入睡，有壁炉在一旁烘烤，尼尔的身体也暖烘烘的，倒是不会让我因为这样睡上一宿就病倒。

冬季的时候我也出去狩猎了两回。有一次尼尔留在屋子里等待我，在我放下猎枪时稍微瑟缩了一下，又在我丢给他更加新鲜的鹿肉时兴奋地跑来拱我的腰。另一次他跟我一同出行，我射杀了猎物，他跑到还在挣扎的驼鹿身边，用牙齿让它直接断了气。他留在那儿喝新鲜的鹿血，染红了一片刚踏上足印不久的新雪。当他抬起头的时候，有一秒的确呈出了特属于野兽的那一类凶厉，然而随后他便跑向我，尾巴一摇一摆，跟在我家中同我嬉戏的时候并没有太大不同。

这一个冬天过去之后，尼尔还是离开了。我回到惠勒的酒馆，顶着她的白眼坚持要了无酒精饮料。艾弗斯说他在这个冬天里的收获不错，但另几个相识的猎人遭遇了不幸——他们深入到森林里去捕猎，在那儿被狼群袭击了。

我去医院看望了其中两个人，仅作为同行向他们送去了一些安慰，然后换得了更多忠告——别跟狼扯上关系。萨特可能快死了，但还没有谁能把他从阿尔法的位置上赶走。他因此变得更加暴躁也更疯。两个冬天的平安无事并不代表什么，只要行踪会被狼群捕捉到，它们就有可能在你回家的途中把你拦下。幸运的人被送进医院疗养，不幸的人连根骨头也找不着。

天气更暖和的时候，猎季也结束了。马希尔开始给外地来的旅客们做向导，并在机会合适时约我和艾弗斯一同去远足。我们开车驶向荒野，沿着解冻的河流前行。更深处就没有适合车行的道路了，于是我们踏上铺着针叶的土地，深一脚浅一脚地前行。人们会带上相机和望远镜，根据我们所指出的领地的边界，小心地躲在不会太过冒犯原住民的安全地带去捕捉它们的行踪。有一个男孩在林中迷了路，我们只得分散开来去找他。马希尔带着他那不熟悉周围地形的母亲一起，我和艾弗斯都是独自行动。我在河谷中踩断了一根刚掉落不久的树枝，老些的猎人会说这是个不太好的征兆。

诚然如此。我在河边发现了兽踪，不属于体型更大的食草动物，而是结群活动的食肉野兽。狼群又扩大了它们的活动范围，最为明智的做法是在它们捕捉到我的气味之前原路返回。然而天色暗下来了，我听见了头狼的嗥叫。

那毫无疑问是萨特。个头不大，但很结实，灰褐色的皮毛像正在锈蚀的钢铁，缺乏温度的眼睛从岩石边的阴影中亮起。我带着防身用的枪，但我无法留在原地独自射杀完这接近一打的数量。萨特是那种不愿与人类和平相处的典型，即使躺在地上表现自己有多无害，他也只会带领别的狼一拥而上。是自然存在的灾害的一种，是风暴，是难以独自抗衡的事物。

我也看得出他的确老了，嗥叫后会气息不匀，跳下岩石时后腿不太灵便，但在有别的手下傍身时，他给人带来的威胁性丝毫不减。我摘下背后的猎枪，萨特狠狠盯着我，狼群在逐渐将我包围。

然后有一抹白色撞进了我的视野。足够年轻、矫健，对着头狼和他的贝塔咆哮时也足够凶。接下来是一场乱战，新加入的雄狼吸引了更多注意力，他像一个新来的挑战者，也不知该说是出现得太巧还是太不合时宜。他用尖牙利爪去攻击，身陷重围，而我半跪在地，举枪瞄准。

轰的一声，然后又是一声。

一枪打伤了萨特的后腿，一枪打中了他那个头更大的贝塔。狼群的动作迟缓了，然后我向天放了第三枪。我听见身后传来脚步声，人类的脚步声。艾弗斯出现了，他举着火把，用力向它们投掷而去。狼群散去了，萨特、他的贝塔和后加入的挑战者都不知所踪，针叶上留下了血渍。火把在潮湿的河谷中熄灭了。

“你还好吗？”艾弗斯问我。

“差点就让你收不成尸了。”我回答说。

我们无言地踏上返程，我还想着那一抹明亮的白色，以及淌在地上的血。别和狼扯上关系，所有人都这么说。别亲近它们，别试图驯养它们。放任它们离去，就像送走一场风暴。暮色降临下来时，河谷已经变得安静了。

第三个冬天快要到来时，我没有急着出门狩猎。

我在惠勒的酒馆里听说，旧的阿尔法死了，马希尔是第一个见证人。萨特的尸体被发现在封冻的河流下游，也不知道在那儿待了多久。镇上的猎人们在感到好奇之余也开始探听新的阿尔法的消息，从谨慎些的角度考虑，我们都需要了解接下来需要应对的是下一场风暴，还是一段相对和平安稳的日子。一周过去之后，有人从林中回来，说新的阿尔法是一匹白狼。

我和艾弗斯也踏上了去往郊外的路途。我们驾车出去，然后步行，谨慎地接近最近一次出现狼群踪迹的地点。那天新下了雪，野兽的脚步声也因此而变得很轻。然后起了风，艾弗斯捅我的胳膊，我往上看去，在高处的山岩上，新的头狼静静站立着，纯白的皮毛几乎与周围的雪融为一体。

他低下头来，与我对上视线。他没有发出攻击性的嗥叫。有那么一会儿，他只是望着我，轻轻抽动着鼻子。在风停下的时候，他突然蹿跳出来，踩着山岩的凸起处三下两下便落到了地面上，脚爪陷入逐渐厚实起来的雪层中。

他的体型更大了，足以让这样简单的接近动作看上去危险性十足，像灾厄，像冰雪。他停在我身前，灰蓝色的眼睛泛着幽幽冷光。我看着他，我伸出手去，作为格挡动作来说错得离谱。他也没有咬住我的胳膊，他拱过脑袋来，亲热地舔了舔我的手。

我半蹲下身，我抱住他。冬天又来临了，旧的伤痕藏进新生出来的毛发，藏进皑皑白雪，细寻下去仍然存在，但幸好也不再如新添时那般骇人。它们会痊愈，会淡去，会在不可磨灭之余成为秘藏的记忆。他将鼻息呼在我的面颊边，暖烘烘的，即便还有些发腥也不会让我生厌。

“你们认识吗？”艾弗斯问我。

“这就是尼尔了。”我回答说。我站起身，白狼欢快地对我摇着尾巴。我抚摸了几下他的脑袋，换得几声短促而满足的呜呜叫唤。“如你所知，我已经认识他很长时间。”


End file.
